


Red Necklace of Fate

by allgoodinthebluehood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A necklace that resembles the string of fate. </p><p>But this necklace is only for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Necklace of Fate

People said your necklace was positively gay. Yes, in the homosexual way that made people "faggots". Not the happy, cheery way. Even if that was downright offensive, the masses decided to pick on you for it. Although people think your necklace is only for girls, you just give them a cold hard stare with your shades and they'd fuck off. You've gotten used to it by now and it started to die down.

Most people know you're a man of irony. They thought when you started to wear that necklace it was a symbol of Strider irony. Little did they know it had sentimental value to you. 

The necklace that still hangs around your neck has a long, silver chain and the pendant is the half of an 8-bit heart, usually found in health bars in a video game. Like that blocky game called Minecraft. Yeah, that's it.

The backstory behind this necklace is completely shit free. You don't joke about something you've held onto for years now and Rose knows that very well. She was almost murdered in your fury when she stole it.

And by murdered you mean drowned in smuppet ass. 

No one, besides Lalonde, know of your reasons of keeping the thing. If it didn't mean so much it would have already been in the garbage. But I that's a bit off topic. 

It all went down on the winter of 2009 which was December 3rd, the day of my birthday. 

Bro was getting shit-faced drunk and didn't bother to even wish you a good birthday. It was to be expected. His presence always made you on edge, personality when actually engaging in activity was even worse. Abusive was an understatement. If someone initiated a sword fight with you they wouldn't be that successfull. But you swear on Rose's weird tentacle statue that you will never be able to like it the tiniest bit.

Your best friend, John Egbert, cared about you, actually remembering your birthday and got you a present. Which you could guess was the red heart necklace sitting on my chest right now. 

Of course, being the unappreciative asshole at the time, you called it "Girly as hell". You recollect the time when John pouted in the snow when you didn't like his gift. Well, you did. It was just really not you. But you kept it right over your actual heart. Never taken it off unless you really needed to.

The reason you did keep it was because the day after John announced he was moving out of Texas. He didn't say where just that his Dad had to for work purposes. They were suppose to leave yesterday but John convinced his Dad to stay until he gave you the necklace. Needless to say, you never saw the bucktoothed, blue-eyed boy ever again.

But now your in college. First year, to be exact. Nineteen years old, photography and paleontology major at the University of Washington State. When John was still around he would always say how great you were at taking pictures. You took that with you, still kept taking photos just now as a hobby and a mandatory assignment. 

It was the one day you and Rose didn't have classes on the same day so Rose was meeting you for coffee at the oh-so-pretentious place that is Starbucks. Even if the place is full of weirdos they still have good enough coffee for you. And you'll take it cause you can't seem to get just a little bit if shut eye with the university homework. Not to mention the ungodly time you have to wake up.

"Hello, dear brother of mine." She smiles with black lipstick neatly painted on her thin lips. Black magic at its best. You've always suspected Rose in the Dark arts. 

"Sup, Rose. How's Kanaya?" 

She takes a sip of her green tea, still piping hit before saying something. Kanaya was her long time girlfriend and they were usually a long distance couple. But Kanaya was visiting for a while staying at Rose's to apparently study the fashion in America before going back to France where her university is. 

"She is fine. Kanaya might be able to stay a little longer due to her flight being canceled. How are you?" 

"Good." College was always a pain in the ass and Rose knows that too so you don't really don't have to go into description about it. 

You briefly tell Rose you need to get coffee and line up behind a woman holding a purse that probably costs your college tuition. 

Finally when the lady finishes her order, it is her turn. The person working the register stopped talking to a coworker and turned  "Hi, what can I get–"

And that's when it happens. Your hidden crimson eyes meet with his shocking blue ones. The person that is taking your order is none other than John Egbert, the one who moved away the winter of 2009. The one who gave the necklace that is currently on your body. Who happens to have a half of an 8-bit heart with a leather rope to replace the chain. 

He catches you staring and answers the question in your head. "Yeah, I broke the chain so I sort of made a makeshift bracelet." Figures. The guy used to break stuff all the time since he was very clumsy. But that doesn't mean you were too. 

He also used to lose stuff very easily so it shocks you that he still had the pendant at all. You thank what ever is working up there that he still had the damn thing. 

"You never lost it?" Even though you ask him the question you also ask yourself that cause it seems almost too good to be true to see him again. You hold the locket to him and he smiles. Still has that horrid overbite that looks adorable on him. 

You look around the coffeeshop realising that you guys weren't alone. In fact, Rose was smirking at you with a hint of knowing. Did Rose know he worked here? I was your first time combine here for a long time so they might've gotten new workers when you were busy. Maybe Rose told John about you? 

Shaking these thoughts away, you order a regular coffee with cream and a caramel shot. John goes to work, not even asking for your name, and says, "Can we talk when my shift is done?" You nod and John gets busy with the other customers behind you. 

Rose speaks up as you walk over to the table, drink in hand. 

"So, how was your 'bro reunion'?" You could see it in her eyes that she knew all along that John was here in plain sight. Behind your shades, you shoot imaginary darts at her and Rose remains unfazed. She just shrugs and you hiss. 

"It was nice." The conversation between you and John was short and concise since there wasn't enough time to talk to him. He said after he's done and it's 6:39 so all I have to do is wait. 

\-- 

John closed up shop and he offered to drive us to a nearby pizza parlor. You are the first person to utter a single word and when you do it is when we are out if the car, pulled up right on the driveway.

"So...How are you?" You look at John and he just keeps eating his slice. 

"I am good. You? Haven't been in contact for like, 6 years? Talk about M.I.A." You punch him cause he was M.I.A for a long time too. 

"Don't be a hypocrite man. Well damn myself to hell if that ain't true but," _But you haven't even pestered him. He gave you it and you just left him there? He didn't pester you either so..._ "You didn't talk to me either." Finishing your pizza slice, you excuse yourself to the bathroom to wash your hands. 

As you get out, John kisses you abruptly and you find yourself as stiff as a stick. Your body just wouldn't cooperate.  _You are being kissed so kiss back you dummy!_

You kiss him back, fucking finally, and he smiles. As you both let go, you first, he gives you little smile. Just a smirk is on your face when both of you exit the shop. Both of you linger around the outside of the parlor just standing their like a bunch of idiots.

"So," John says.

"Um, yeah."

He blushes. "I've been wanting kiss you for a long time now." 

"Even when we were 13?"

"Especially when we were 13."

"Huh." You shuffle your feet. Now you blush a bit. 

"Rose told me a lot about you, you know?" 

You scoff, rolling your eyes. "Rose never told me you were here. Would've been here sooner." 

"Huh."

"Do you want to sleep over my house?" 

He nods. "Sure." 

You drive this time and it is filled with silence. It isn't uncomfortable but the music lyrics of "Only Exception" by Paramore fills the car.

"You are the only exception..."

As it gets more into the song, you start to hum along and find that John is too. John stares at you, still humming along.

When you both go back to your apartment, you suggest a movie which John agrees. Both of you guys watch National Treasure for the old times, eat popcorn and apple juice, and John slowly but surely starts to fall asleep on your side. 

When you know he's fully asleep you take off your locket and connect it to his half with a snap, satisfying you with the way it prefectly fits. 

He shifts a bit in his sleep, drifting off peacefully. Maybe you could lend him a pair of your clothes in the morning. Yeah, that'd be nice. When it gets late, you start to fall asleep too with John forgetting the necklace is with his bracelet and dreaming of how big your shirt would be on John. 

When you both wake up, you and John laugh at the cheesy sight you both found on your couch.

Two halves forming a whole. One silver chain, the other a leather rope, both looking like they were meant for each other.

John punches you in the arm for you being a total dork and you never thought you could agree that much in your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Paramores "The Only Exception."


End file.
